


【蓝水翔松】女孩你为何踮脚尖

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【蓝水翔松】女孩你为何踮脚尖

多漂亮的一双手，削葱似地素白修长，吟歌鼓瑟也似滴溜溜地顺着小男孩子柔软的肚皮往下摸，暧昧且轻浮，浪荡且下流。

手臂线条流畅地顺着住上是同样的精致好看的脸孔，细碎哧笑着弯起不怀好意的笑眼，眉尾睫羽都漏出来暖融融又泼辣辣的风情万种，这婊子不冷不热地踹了坐在床尾的冤家一脚，自己先把送上门且卖相上佳的嫩肉抱了个满怀——不比互相熟透了的老东西们，小孩子再悍，碰上这样的事也是娇娇怯怯的。

唇红齿白的，真好看哪。

蓝公子捂在手里的宝贝蛋，玩一玩还好，可不能让林炜翔个笨手笨脚的憨憨搞坏了。

小美人的眼神凶的能扎伤皮肉，可双腿大开任人采撷总有点色厉内荏的意思，硬挺起来的阴茎被坏人捉到了手心搔刮摩挲，细长的指尖还埋了一截到早被开发的松软可口的后穴里，把谄媚的肉勾出来，羞耻致极地展给床尾面无表情的人看。

挑明了的放肆勾引，宣告这具湿热柔软的肉体马上就要被仅是点头之交的熟人侵犯——这里头曾经半遮半掩了淫亵的欲望，现在又把它抹的昭然若揭。

于是喻文波突然就有一点点怕，条件反射地把委屈放大到了十倍挂上脸想转头找那人撒娇卖痴——太可惜了，他不在哦。

刘青松笑起来，恶劣的像从小孩手里抢走了糖果的龌龊大人，嘲讽男孩子在自己好友跟前惯会过了头的装腔作势，看着那来不及收拾的狭长眼睛里汪着透厚的水，倒真称得上一点儿可怜了。

哎哟哟，衡阳国主笑的像给姑娘棒棒糖的坏叔叔——小靓仔不要怕，哥哥们疼你呢。

面皮漂亮线条凛冽的弟弟是个焚琴煮鹤的冷情货色，喻文波这个人锐的像无鞘的长锋，一点儿读不懂这空气里九曲十八弯快灼起来的情色气味，色泽粉红的嘴紧紧抿成条凉凉的弧，一口气堵在胸口闷着，心里悄悄地攀上一丝儿后悔。

不该和蓝哥较这个劲的。

后悔也没有用了小崽，箭在弦上了，停不停就轮不到你说了。

男孩子小小的一个人，一边被人抓稳了肏进肚子一边嘴里不干不净的骂娘——当真顶的好深啊，一下子干进了最里边，有一身牛劲儿的别家AD闷头乱搞，半点不怕玩坏地粗暴拉扯，而那个把他揽进怀里的妖精嬉笑着遮了他的眼睛，受陌生人侵犯的耻辱快感让人泛起薄薄的粉。

要把小孩子教好——他得懂什么才叫真正的快活呀，阿蓝那么温吞怎么可能让他乖呢。

其实已经委屈害怕到有点想哭了，于是格外张牙舞爪地显出天地不畏的气势来，像只吠叫的小狗儿，有些虚浮的可爱。

再怎么哄骗小孩子，别人家的哥哥也是不可能真心疼的。

王柳羿待他总是温柔过分的，细瘦的男孩子在外头有着刻进骨髓的凉薄寡淡，对他却喜欢软着嗓音像个娇娇小姑娘似的和弟弟讨亲热，让喻文波泛起小小的得意，满是宠溺的任他施为，吻和拥抱一个不能少的，腻腻歪歪又橘里橘气。

所以什么时候他也没挨过这么简单粗暴的肏干，刘青松家养的狼狗是很有劲儿的，得了那妖精一个眼神就泛起了狠，治的在床上没吃过苦头的小孩子服服贴贴，浑浑噩噩地张嘴喘息求饶，汗水蒸腾起来，满屋都是情欲下流而肮脏的气味，沉默着只剩肉贴肉地进出，动作又凶又急，他受不住哀叫的声音都变调了也不停。

疼的，直肠黏膜很薄，一拉扯摩擦就敏感的让人弓起身子，可也是爽的，他从未被插的这么快这么痛过，像漂在风暴中心的一叶小舟，被没顶的快感兜头浇了满脸，狼狈失神不知所措地向本能低了头，肠肉谄媚地嘬吮侵犯者的阴茎，眼前是光晕开的炫彩，出轨背德和粗暴折辱带来的兴奋感让他的性器颤颤巍巍立起来，混着水拍在肚皮上，声音清脆又淫靡。

要被这帮家伙弄坏了。

喻文波好看的脸皮上红的带粉，眼睛失焦地眨两下，心里惊慌失措地想着——要坏掉了啊。

吃过浓油赤酱，自然会觉得清汤白水寡淡，他已经是个回不去的、被弄坏掉的肉玩具了。

温柔怜惜的做爱可能已经没办法满足被开发过的淫荡身体了，他会下贱地恳求男人的侵犯，要别人捣进穴里把他干的眼睛翻白舌头吐出来，幕天席地野兽一样不停地性交，除了做爱脑子里一片混乱，甚至在渴望着进一步更过分的蹂躏，被责打被玩弄被轮奸被抛弃。

怎么变坏了呢？杰克？

海妖一样的嗓音毒辣的像灼伤人的强酸，坏东西牵着折腾他的男人意外细瘦漂亮的手，轻巧血腥地在他耳边指责蛊惑——杰克真好看啊，舒服吗？做我的玩具吧，我可以把林炜翔分你一点哦？

话不好听，女王养的狼狗就不开心了，松开钳制着嫩肉的手去捉那妖精皓白的腕子，凑近了轻嗅舔咬，眼见着他眯起来的笑眼里有一如往常的宽纵宠爱才放下心来，扯住身下的猎物捧上给他接着逗弄。

乌溜溜的眼睛已经是泪蒙蒙的可怜样了，偏生老畜生们还不肯放过，平躺着时柔软的肚皮在脐周陷下一个小窝儿，揺晃着里面盛满了溢出来的浊液——是一点一点从顶端的铃口流出来的，被弄得松软的身体什么都憋不住，生生靠后面干性高潮，他失态地扯着坏人的手，眼前一片斑斓色彩，散漫地喘息无意识地呻吟，懵懵懂懂的可爱了。

——阿林，可以了喔，别搞他啦，杰克已经够傻了。

嚯，完。

正主来了。

王柳羿瘦的过分，高高的一根竹竿子，一丝儿多出来的肉都没有，步履轻悄地走进房里关门反锁，机括的响声仿佛折断骨骼，眯起眼睛笑的可爱无害——却能让欺负小朋友且人赃并获的垃圾们齐齐抖了一下。

铁憨憨的猫爬架AD险些给蓝公子的冷笑吓萎了，而之前还媚态横生着诱骗孩子的刘青松哼都没能哼一声就被拖走，摔在另半边床上。

趁我不在弄我的小朋友呀？胆子很大啊。

刚刚从窒息的快感里清醒过来的小孩迷迷瞪瞪地给翻了个面，背对着看似老实乖巧的狼犬，张口结舌地看着自己温柔娇俏像个小姑娘的哥哥摘了眼镜，眼尾冰冷锋利的如一柄刀，把那个压的自己说不出话的妖精制住剥的赤条条的，不顾那人猫挠似的挣扎扯着他染成粉色的头发从后面干进去。

他看着面皮漂亮的坏人羞耻又潮红的脸颊，痛苦又愉悦的表情，沉溺肉欲的丑态也散发着醉人的腥膻气味，与自己身上如出一辙，于是楚楚可怜又下贱淫乱地吞了下口水——好羡慕啊，为什么不是我呢。

天啊，蓝哥他做这种事的时候都好看，他甚至还冲我笑。

看起来真的可怜极了，喻文波五官有着出尘的锐气，所以恳切哀求时格外有落凤似的悲剧美丽，被肏弄的松软的肉体刚好缩进身后人的怀里，饱经玩弄习惯了似地腰窝下陷露出被弄得乱七八糟媚肉外翻的穴口，摇着屁股像最熟练的娼妓似地邀请。

谁看的出来，这孩子才刚被教会挨肏，嫩的能掐出水呢？

小荡妇真是天生骚浪，我可不记得教过你这个——一句嘲讽都未完，话音尚悬在半空，猫似的坏人还没来得及哧笑就被撞的叫不出声来，喻文波最宝贝的蓝哥面无表情地扯起那人细白的腕子，驭马似的拉起上半身，让谁都能清晰地看到那张漂亮的脸坏掉的样子。

被看到了啊，高傲的小公猫被干成雌性的样子。

家养的狼狗也看到了，一点点充作情趣的暴力就能让曾经高高在上的猫主子淫贱的像尿湿了裤子，可以随意地踩踏斥骂，从你的主人变成捏在手里的小奴隶。

得意洋洋的表情变得扭曲失控，刘青松从未觉得自己的样子如此丑陋又下流，原始交媾的气味喷涌，看的他养的狗浑身发热，垂涎觊觎、对以下犯上跃跃欲试的意思根本掩饰不住，甚至喷在小孩子背上的喘息都急促了几分。

他抿嘴笑了。

来啊，一起啊。

虚伪地把粉色的头颅靠在小朋友的颈项上挨蹭，小母猫浑身腾起粉色，颤抖着伸出嫣红的舌尖被人叼进口中咂吮，这亲热称的上忘我了，成功安抚下夹在他们中间因为再次被填满快活的发抖的肩膀，于是小孩子环住他去牵他背后侵犯者的手，被干傻了似地痴痴笑着喊蓝哥，装作乖巧的弟弟讨一个亲吻。

多么招人疼哪。

可这个弟弟屁股里还插着别人的鸡巴呢——被最爱的哥哥注视着与人通奸的快感让可怜的孩子险些喘不上气，病态潮红的脸颊上写满对被惩罚的期待。

像这样弄坏我，践踏我，折辱我，不用心疼，很舒服的，我的身体本来就是喜欢做爱的啊。

真是无比疯狂又畸形的图景呀，满心爱意的情侣各自隔着外人的肉体接吻对视，他们拥抱着，却又与对方的伴侣性交，在满室的腥臊气味里回归了原始的无遮大会，独自分析着爱和肉欲的融合。

一片混乱里他们终于倒在一起，好看的小男孩子嫌弃地拨开别人的辅助，靠进哥哥全是骨头的怀里，暴躁到可爱地撒娇。

——蓝哥以后少和他们玩，他们都是狗。

——好，只和杰克玩。


End file.
